parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toons Don't Dance
Cast *Danny - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Sawyer - Lucy Van Pelt (Peanuts) *Tillie - Nazz (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Woolie - Owen (Total Drama) *Pudge - Snoopy (Peanuts) *Cranston - Tommy Turnbull (Robotboy) *Frances - Daphne (A Pup Named Scooby Doo) *T.W. Turtle - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Darla Dimple - Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) *Max - Bendy (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Flannigan - Benson (Regular Show) *L.B. Mammoth - Chris McLean (Total Drama) *Farley Wink - Dexter's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) *Bus Driver - Uncle Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa) *Crying Alligator - Wally Gator (Wally Gator) *Horse that gives Danny some good luck - Quick Draw McGraw *Sheep that gives Danny a sweater made of his own wool - Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) *Other passengers on bus - themselves (Cats Don't Dance) *Mine Workers - Johnny (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Man outside resteraunt - Mr. Herriman (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Laurel and Hardy - themselves *Mae West - themselves *Sacrificial Lamb - Jimmy (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Sammy the Pig - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Toto - Max (How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) *Worker on the Studio Backlot - themselves *King Kong - Magilla Gorilla (The Magilla Gorilla Show) *Cart Pusher - Skip (Regular Show) *Drowning Animals - Cartoon Network Characters *Unicorns Going Underwater - Thrasher and Blastus (Robotomy) *Male Hippopotamus -- Kevin (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Beavers - Daggett and Norbert Beaver (The Angry Beaver) *Rhinoceroses - Mr. Hornbill and Clam (My Gym Partner's a Monkey and Camp Lazlo) *Storks - Drunk Stork (Looney Tunes) *Walruses - Lorax (The Lorax) *Koalas - Kwicky Koala and Deidre (The Kwicky Koala Show and My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Female Goat - Lola (Robotboy) *Cows - Cow (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Pigs - Wilber the Pig (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Birds - Tweedy Bird and Color Tweedy (Looney Tunes) *Annoyed Dogs - Brian Griffin and Seabreeze (Family Guy) *Lions - Geoff and Bridgette (Total Drama) *Female Turtle - Shelia (Rocko's Modern Life) *Alligator - Swamp Alligator (101 Dalmatian: The Series) *Animals In The Garage - Charles Darwin Middle School Students (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Sad Dog - Droopy (Droopy) *Horses - White Horse (Pink Panther) *Camel - Camel (Pink Panther) *Hummingbird - Jazzy Owl (I Love to Singa) *Frog - Principal Pixiefrog (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Birds On Clothesline - Goodfeathers (Animaniacs) *Mouse - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *Snake - Blue Racer (The Blue Racer) *Bear - Yogi Bear *Woodpecker - Woody Woodpecker *Raccoon - Rigby (Regular Show) *Lion - The Lion (Tom and Jerry) *Anteater - Blue Aardvark (Pink Panther and Pals) *Crocodile - Roger (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Gorilla - Windsor Gorilla (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Sea Lions - Seals (Scooby Doo: Where Are You) *Monkeys - Jake Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Rabbits - Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) Scenes Toons Don't Dance Part 1 - Opening/"Our Time Has Come" Toons Don't Dance Part 2 - Charlie Brown Arrives to Hollywood/"Charlie Brown's Arrival Song"/At Dexter's Dad's Toons Don't Dance Part 3 - The Making of Lil Ark Angels/"Little Boat on the Sea"/Charlie Brown Ruins It Toons Don't Dance Part 4 - Lucy Van Pelt Talks to Charlie Brown/"It's Owen!" Toons Don't Dance Part 5 - "Animal Jam" Toons Don't Dance Part 6 - A Talk With Princess Morbucks/"Big and Loud Parts 1 and 2" Toons Don't Dance Part 7 - The Flood Toons Don't Dance Part 8 - "Tell Me Lies" Toons Don't Dance Part 9 - Charlie Brown Goes Back to Kokomo/Invitation to The Premiere of Lil Ark Angels Toons Don't Dance Part 10 - The Premiere/Charlie Brown Fights Bendy Toons Don't Dance Part 11 - "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now"/Princess Morbucks Reveal Who They Really Are/"Our Time Has Come (Reprise)" Toons Don't Dance Part 12 - End CreditsCategory:Baddwing Category:Cats Don't Dance Movie-spoof Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Cats Don't Dance Movie Spoofs Category:Cats Don't Dance Parody Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Articles needing pictures Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 movies